If Only
by Thenewworldsgod
Summary: Naruto Has Returned from defeating pain and things have begun to calm down. The happy go lucky ninja has even set out to catch the interest of his love. But nothing is ever that easy for the blonde. Madara has set out to end the world in oblivion, and in a plan gone completely awry, Ends up unleashing the dead onto the earth. will Naruto and the gang survive? naru/hina/saku Zombies
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, i want to start off by saying i am not a good writer by any means. So don't expect anything but shit from me okay...all of what is written here is purely garbage and nothing less. But the reason i'm writing this now, is because i've wanted this type of story for so goddamn long, but 1) no one writes zombie fics, and 2) if they do they are absolute garbage….not that this one is going to be any better. with that being said at least by writing my own i can control the flow, type, and content of what's in the story. so really i am writing this for myself as opposed to other people. if you chose to read it and enjoy it i definitely appreciate it. and i also LOVE positive, and even constructive criticism so have at it guys.**

 **Chapter 1: home in Konoha**

 _Hinata…_

His best friend. His lover. His girlfriend. Was lying in a pool of blood. Not his blood, nor **their** blood, but her own blood. He couldn't describe the feeling rising in his chest. It wasn't sadness. It was hatred, raw and untamed anger. Anger that felt like the essence of Kyuubi's rage. He wanted to destroy **them.** Those monsters. Those things that weren't quite human but still human.

 _My life is over…._

Hinata was dead, there was no question about it. He knew that if she didn't die from blood loss now, she would die from infection later.

…

[Back in Konoha a few weeks before first infection]

Naruto was training hard as hell. His face was caked with dirt and sweat, and his shirt was torn to rags. He had to train even harder because the chunin exams were coming up and he would need the extra push to get to chunin ranking. Unfortunately the last chunin exams he took part in were crashed by a snake and his four puppets, so they were never able to be finished. And it didn't really help that he didn't take part in the next two after that because of traveling with Jiraiya then his fight with Pain. Honestly he didn't understand why Jiji didn't just give him the new rank with all that he has done so far. The majority of his day, having been spent training had Naruto craving for his favorite meal at Ichiraku's, so he decided to quit training and go for a stroll around the village on his way there.

'The villages construction seems to be going pretty well don't you think Kurama' Naruto asked the demon that resided within him.

'I say it looked a lot better when it was Destroyed rather than now but that's just the way I like things

Naruto kept up his casual stroll, enjoying the scenery of people and workers around him. He smelled a strong lavender scent as a raven haired woman walked past him.

"Huh? Oh hey Naruto-Kun!" said Hinata. Naruto noticed the stutter had left her voice when he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! How's it going?" She noticed the suffix he added to her name and blushed.

"A..ano I'm doing pretty good myself, I've been training pretty hard lately."

"Really? That's great I bet you've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you" he said sporting his trademark foxy grin

"Hey Hinata how about we go get some ramen together? Hinata looked at him and blushed

"Sure Naruto let me just go tell my sister I'll be out for a while"

Hinata was about to burst with joy and excitement! She couldn't believe that Naruto had asked her out on a date. Well it might not be a date but it's the closest thing to it. She even surprised herself with the ability to even say yes to Naruto after he had asked her. She's been working on her stutter but she didn't think she would have progressed this far with it. She decided that it was definitely a good thing and let well enough be.

Naruto had left, with Hinata by his side, the Hyuga compound.

"How are your wounds Naruto? I know you took some serious damage with the whole Pain fight and everything"

"Truthfully Hinata, I was fine by the time I reached Konan and Nagato, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to put some of that healing stuff on me."

Hinata blushed furiously at his comment. And it didn't help with what she was imagining in her head either. Come to think of it she did still have some of that cream in her pouch, and Naruto did say that he wouldn't mind.

They had reached Ichiraku's after a slightly extended walk due to Naruto deciding to take the long way there because he wanted to keep talking to Hinata. The whole way there they had talked about the whole fight with Pain, how they're training was going, and a bit of flirting in between there. Naruto and Hinata had just stepped into Ichiraku's ramen when he saw Ayame and the old man.

"Ayame-Chan!" Naruto yelled unnecessarily loud.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame yelled in a similar manner." it's so good to see the hero of the village! The sexiest one at that! Isn't that right Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and said "a..ano?"

"Haha so what will it be Naruto? The usual? How about you add a side of steaming Ayame-Chan? You can have that for free"

Naruto almost spit out the water that he was drinking.

"No thank you Ayame-Chan, but yeah i'll have the usual, and you should get the house special for Hinata"

"So Naruto, are you and Hinata on a date?"

"Uhhh actually…"

"Awww how cute Naruto's' got a girlfriend! Wouldn't mind sharing would you Hinata?" Ayame shouted

"Actually Ayame…."

Hinata at this point had turned a few new shades of red as Ayame teased her and Naruto.

Naruto decided he had no chance of winning this so he decided to just eat his ramen and go with the flow of things. Hinata and Ayame were talking about the ramen stand and the reconstruction of such when Naruto felt something odd coming from the forest behind him. He ignored it and kept eating his ramen but the thought just kept bugging him.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" said Hinata with a concerned expression on her face.

"Somewhat, I have a weird feeling"'

"Are you sick Naruto? Do you need me to take you home or to the hospital?" Hinata said exasperatingly

"No it's not that I just have a weird feeling in my gut like something is happening, I think I need to check this out.

Naruto inhaled his ramen and jumped out of the ramen stand. He wasn't sure as to what was going on but he felt a huge chakra spike near the edge of the forest line. He made a straight dash for Konoha's west gate running almost as fast as he could with his chakra weights on. As he approached the feeling became stronger and stronger as he flew among the treetops towards the ominous feeling. Naruto was stopped in his tracks as he saw Obito and Kabuto perched on a treetop holding what looked like a dead body.

Naruto may be a pretty good ninja, but silence wasn't his forte so the duo was alerted to his presence almost immediately

"Hmm look Kabuto its Naruto kukuku." Said the ancient uchiha

"Why yes I know, how unexpected. Say Naruto, how did you find us? Was it the Kyuubi's who told you we were here?"

"What. The fuck. Are YOU doing here?! Naruto exclaimed with killer intent condensing into the area like a thick fog. He took a defensive stance, preparing for the uchiha to attack

"Well, I was hoping to stay here and chat with you Naruto but me and the snake-teme have somewhere to be."

"Heh, what happened to killing me the next time you see me?" Naruto smirked

"This was a bit of an unplanned event for today, so you will just have to be patient" Madara said glaringly

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck you're doing in Konoha borders!" Naruto charged at the two, but before he even got halfway there Madara began warping the two out of the area

'What the hell where they doing in Konoha's borders without anyone noticing… and who were they carrying…' thought Naruto as he began to make his way back to Ichiraku's to get Hinata.

'Hey Kurama, do you know what they were doing? They were carrying someone but I didn't get a clear view of whom it was'

' **I have just as much info as you kit I don't know what they were doing all the way in Konoha but if they're here then trouble will follow.'**

'I think it's best that we go tell jiji as soon as possible so we can hopefully sort through this'

 **'Kit whoever they were holding was dead. I'd say it was dead for about ninety to ninety five years, you know my nose is bit rusty so it could vary a little'**

'Hehe, I trust your nose Kurama, thanks for the heads up'

Naruto had made his way back to the ramen stand when Hinata attacked him with questions.

"Naruto what was that about? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine but I have to warn the Hokage of something, it's alright if you tag along, But I think the hokage's going to try and keep it hush hush, so he might kick you out"

"So what was that back there Naruto? You seem scared and angry when you got back." said Hinata

"Yeah I am pretty shaken but I can't really say until we talk to the hokage ok"

Naruto and Hinata leapt onto the nearest building and made a beeline straight to the Hokage's office.

'Hey Kurama I want to ask you something'

' **What is it kit? Oh I bet I know what you are going to ask, you want to know how you can get into that Hyuga chicks pants don't you.'**

'God dammit this is serious fox teme! Have you ever noticed any weaknesses in the village's security?'

' **Not lately, but the village is always air-tight and I would sense if someone even came within a one mile radius of the gates'**

'Well don't you think it's strange that you didn't sense him until he was already within the walls?'

 **'Yeah it is pretty strange... But don't dwell on it kid it's probably the work of his sharingan, whatever the fuck that thing of his does anyways.'**

Naruto and Hinata were approaching the hokage building. Everything was a little bit quiet even for a midday weekend. Naruto cautiously approached the hokage's window as not to draw any attention to himself. The hokage was sitting in his chair peacefully reading his icha icha book, blissfully unaware of a blonde ninja sitting on the windowsill behind him.

"You really should stop reading that smut old man"

The elder jumped five feet into the air as Naruto spoke

"Fucking-a, Naruto! What have I told you about doing that?"

"Its okay Jiji I'm just messing around, you know"

"Well I would appreciate it if you didn't! So what did you come here to bother me for this time?"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics towards the hokage

"There's something you need to know, Jiji. On the outskirts of the forest of death I spotted Madara and Kabuto carrying a dead body."

It took a few moments before the elder registered what Naruto had said, but when he did his eyes went wide with shock.

"What! No, Naruto you're joking... Aren't you. You better not be pulling a prank again or i'll have you stripped of your status"

"Umm, you mean my status as a genin? Because I'm okay with that. Anyways, I'm completely serious ji-sama and what's even weirder is that the Kyubi didn't sense them nearing the village"

"That is quite odd, but Madara has his tricks, so it's more than likely he figured out a way through our defenses".

"Kurama also said something about the body they were carrying being older than dirt... I'm not sure of what to make out of that"

"Oh god Naruto... I think he's finally gotten what he was after...mitoshi!" The hokage yelled. The old man seemed visibly shaken and distraught, like a baby was nailed to a tree right in front of him. A ninja in a crow mask appeared out of the wall beside the hokage.

"Send the village on high alert! Increase all the guards around the outer walls and escort all the non-shinobi villagers into the underground shelters! Naruto, you and Hinata gather the rookie nine and meet me here in my office in an hour. Here are nine sets of sealing scrolls, pack everything you need, and everything you think you might need for a long expedition. Tell everyone to prepare for the worst case scenario! Now get going I don't know just how much time we have!"

Naruto and Hinata nodded their understanding to the hokage and shun-shined out of the hokage tower. They re-materialized in the middle of Konoha's main road.

"Okay Hinata I'm going to get Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura, and then I'm going to pack. So you should get Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Shino and do the same. Well all meet in front of the hokage's office in thirty minutes or less, got it"

"Hia"

Naruto shunshined to his apartment. It was still a complete wreck, exactly how it had always been. Naruto packed three pairs of clothing, all of the non perishable food he could possibly find, and all of his ninja equipment except some of his battle attire and his katana he would adorn for this 'mission'. Instead of his usual orange and black he put on the standard black ninja pants with an orange shirt, and black combat sandals.

He recently had a slight variation of his father's robe made and now was as good a time as any to wear it. It was the exact same fit as his old robe but this one was made of a lighter, even tougher material that he had no clue of. It was black with red flames on the ends, and it had a red swirl on the back to symbolize the Uzumaki clan. It had black metal protectors on the shoulders, and dozens of places on the inside to store any type of weapon. It conveniently had a hood on the back too.

Naruto never was really a glove person until recently. Due to his discovery and almost mastery at seals however he quickly developed a love for them. He had a glove, a black leather fingerless one that's light enough not to hinder his speed, but durable enough to be able to take the crushing blow of a mountain of a punch. But it was a special glove because Naruto sowed a seal into it. Usually any kind of seal like this would be completely useless, but Naruto being the creative little fucker he is, found a solution. Chakra string. String that's clear and infused with chakra so it can be almost effortlessly controlled. The glove had a storage seal on it. But only weapons were sealed in the glove so they could be summoned within a moment's notice on a battlefield. And due to the chakra string he didn't need to waste time drawing his name in blood, he could just pump chakra into it and poof.

' **Oh look at you, the new bad ass in town eh?' he said in a mocking tone**

'Yup'

Naruto had just finished packing up all of his survival gear into the storage scrolls when he heard a knock on the door.

"calm your tits I'm coming" Naruto sighed.

Now was definitely not a good time for visitors, too many things that need to be done and too little time. But he wasn't the type to be overly rude and tell them to go away. Naruto was happy he didn't when he saw who was at the door.

"Oh hey Sakura, long time no see sexy" he said with his trademark foxy grin

Sakura blushed. "I'm doing OK myself, but I haven't seen you in a while, so I was just wondering if we could hang out or go get some ramen"

Sakura's feelings towards Naruto had changed a lot over the past year. Normally she would beat his ass to a pulp just for making a sexual comment towards her, but after he defeated pain she grew extremely fond of him. And Naruto knew it.

'All of the change must have happened after he killed Sasuke', he realized.

After he defeated pain, Madara and Sasuke followed Konan out of the village so that Madara could steal the rinnegan, but Kurama had warned Naruto, so he followed Konan.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

Naruto was leaping from tree to tree making his way back to the village from his confrontation with Nagato. The blonde had amazed even himself to have swayed the opinion of the 'leader' of the notorious Akatsuki. All of a sudden Naruto felt a sharp tingling in the back of his skull.

'what the hell is that?!' he thought to himself as the tingling grew sharper and sharper

Naruto blacked out and when he opened his eyes again he was in the sewers of his mind, where the Kyuubi's' cage was.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, ' what could you possibly want now teme, I already thanked you for letting me use your power?'

' **Yes, yes you did, but that's not what I want you for'**

'Well spit it out already'

' **I need you to tear off a piece of the seal... There I said it'**

Naruto began to die of laughter, rolling around on the ground of his mind screaming wails of laughter. In between breaths Naruto was able to say,' do you really believe for one second that I would ever in all my life do that? Do you really think I'm that stupid?!'

The Kyubi looked at him annoyed. 'Yes **I do, but if you would just listen to me than you would know why! '**

'Alright I already realize you're not evil but do you know how stupid that is? It could permanently damage my chakra system and make you lose over half of yours, and trust me I would know'

' **Yes that is true but if you only tear off a bit of the top corner then I would b able to speak to you without you having to black out. And it would also allow for you to draw upon my power as freely as you wish without the need for emotions, it's only a corner so it's not like I could gain any control anyway, only downside is a little bit of pain upon the first activation.'**

'that sounds like an incredibly stupid idea fox-teme'

' **Listen for a fucking moment brat! You are about to go up against someone of an extremely higher caliber than Nagato, meaning you are going to need a miracle of a power up because at the moment, your chakra reserves are looking a little on the empty side. Now as you and I both know, demons cannot lie, we can only not inform you of some key facts. With that being said, I have fully informed you of exactly what happens. So remove the corner so we can get going okay!'**

' **ok…it sounds somewhat legitimate.'**

As Naruto ripped off the corner of the seal he said, ' wait, what do you mean it hu...' and suddenly he was cast out of his mind scape and into the real world.

Naruto was plummeting to the ground at an alarming rate but spending a day in his mindscape is like spending a year in real life. Naruto corrected himself and landed on a thick tree branch.

'Alright kit, now pump a small amount of chakra into your stomach area'

As Naruto did, he immediately doubled over clutching at his stomach, it had felt like someone took a chakra scalpel and just went to town on his insides. He began to sweat profusely and heaved up bloody vomit. He sat on the tree branch convulsing in pain as he felt his chakra coils burning under his skin. It was as if someone had turned his chakra into molten lead that would never cool off. It had been five minutes and Naruto had just regained the ability to form coherent thoughts.

'God damnit she said it would only last a second and I'm still in horrible pain!'

' **Yes because if you would listen to people more closely you would know I said, "only a little bit" keyword LITTLE BIT retard! You cause both of us some extreme discomfort here! And you want to know something? I bet you just caused some severe mutation with that stunt you just pulled! I wouldn't be surprised if you came out with a tail!'**

'And you say I talk too much. Do you even listen to yourself?'

By now the pain had subsided and Naruto stood up. He made sure that he didn't come out with a tail and to his relief he didn't. But he was at least an inch taller and his muscles were a little bit more defined now.

' **Just the perks of being awesome kid get used to it'**

'Alright then so what is it you wanted me to do this for? Is it so you can annoy me even more now? '

' **No teme can't you feel it? Your already massive chakra reservoir just grew to a little under the size of mine. You can thank me later.'**

Naruto was baffled. He did feel like he had a lot more in him but he thought it was just due to the physical changes. To test his theory Naruto decided to summon as many clones as he could in the surrounding area. He made the seal by connecting his two fingers together and instantly the forest became a sea of Naruto's as far as the ninja eye could see. To Naruto's surprise he didn't break a sweat. He didn't even feel like he did something.

'Jesus fucking Christ how much chakra do I have?!'

' **A lot'**

Naruto dispelled the clones and began to head back to the village.

' **Oh wait hold up! That's the whole reason I wanted you to do this whole thing in the first place. Follow Konan, the man in the mask and Sasuke are going to attack her and take Nagato's eyes! No matter what you can't let that man get those eyes Naruto'**

'oh damn well I guess I'll have to fight Sasuke huh...' Naruto sighed.

He knew he would have to fight Sasuke eventually but he didn't want to fight him so soon. It seemed like there would be more time, maybe Sasuke would have had a change of heart later on in life. But there was no avoiding it. If Sasuke was out to hurt anyone precious to him or his village he would do anything to stop him, even kill him.

Naruto turned around and tree sprinted as fast as he could until he caught up with Konan and her paper coffin with Nagato inside. He trailed Konan until she was on the outskirts of kirigakure.

'Hold on kit here they come. Be extremely careful with the one in the mask... His power is insane. He might not have as much chakra as you but he has evil techniques and jutsus.'

Naruto watched as Madara approached a startled Konan. Sasuke was just standing off to the side with his usually scowled face. Madara and Konan were practically yelling at each other until Madara jumped back because Konan threw a batch of paper kunai at him. Naruto watched the two fights for several minutes with neither gaining the ground but it was apparent Madara was far stronger than Konan. Konan seemed to be running out of attacks and Madara had decided that now was the time to go on the offensive. Madara reared a punch backwards and just as he released it, the punch was caught but not by whom he expected. In front of him stood the nine tailed jinchuuriki.

"Hey Konan it looks like you need some help"

Even before Konan could say anything Sasuke jumped into the fray drawing his blade and slashing violently at Naruto causing him to have to release madras hand.

" Well what do you know, the dobe's come to play " Sasuke said smirking with an evil grin

" Sasuke I'm only going to tell you this once...leave. Do not interfere or I will be forced to kill you"

Sasuke began laughing maniacally." Hah that's some funny shit. You? Kill me? Oh man that's just comical! I don't know if you noticed Naruto but I'm more powerful than you'll ever be!"

" Sasuke this isn't the time, you don't even realize what's happening right now. Madara is planning to use Nagato's eyes to..."

" Shut the fuck up Naruto! Do you think I care what happens to you and your little village of pussies?! As long as I'm gaining the power I need to destroy itachi that all that matters!"

Naruto's efforts were futile, Sasuke was beyond the point of reason. Sasuke and Madara lunged at Naruto at the same time both aiming for a double kick to his face. Naruto wasn't completely used to his new reflexes but he ducked just in time to dodge both of the limbs. He grabbed their extended legs and threw them both in opposite directions. Naruto realizing he didn't stand too much of a chance against both the uchiha and the masked Madara summoned his sage mode clone and dispelled him, putting Naruto in sage mode. The amount of power Naruto felt seemed almost overwhelming due to his recent jump in power.

Madara realized what he was doing and ordered Sasuke to attack while he went for the unconscious Konan.

" Ah ah ah Madara play fair now!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping in front of Madara at an alarming speed.

Madara attacked Naruto while Sasuke tried to divert his attention to himself. Naruto easily blocked or evaded all of Sasuke's attacks from behind but Madara was able to get a few hits of his own. Naruto pulled a kunai from his holster and slashed at madras' face, but every time Naruto hit him, Nagato would just " turn into nothing" and Naruto's attack would phase through him

Naruto knew at this point that he couldn't land a blow on Madara and if he started to focus his attacks on Sasuke, Madara would easily overpower him. After blow upon blow Naruto decided to switch to Justus, if he couldn't hit him with his fists maybe he could hit him with some chakra.

Madara jumped backwards the same time Naruto did and began to take the same standing position as Naruto.

' Dammit he's using his sharingan... I can't use regular old jutsu on him because he will just copy it and negate it... Maybe I'll just play my trump card now!'

Naruto began to gather a mixture of both his and the Kyuubi's chakra. A blue orb began to form in his hand and globs of red chakra began to bubble around it and soon the blue orb turned purple with a red disk of chakra that resembled a shuriken spiraled around the sphere at break-neck speeds. Naruto realized that the rasen shuriken had never done that before.

Naruto ran at Madara at top speed in hopes of impaling Madara and Sasuke with the orb of chakra.

" Foolish brat do you really think you could hit me with that?! I may not be able to copy your Justus but I can still stop you from hitting me! "

"You may be able to but I'm sure Sasuke cant!" Naruto hurled the giant purple wind shuriken at Sasuke, Madara realizing that the attack was headed for Sasuke, used this chance to get the jump on the orange clad ninja, he released a giant ball of fire at Naruto

" Katon: phoenix flower jutsu!" Madara hurled the flames directly at Naruto

Naruto's dark rasenshuriken hit Sasuke dead center on his chest. Sasuke didn't even have time to utter a word as he just fell limply to the ground.

Both of the attacks met their mark perfectly. The flames seared off Naruto's clothes and cooked his flesh until his body was black and burned.

Poof.

The Naruto clone dispelled.

"What!? How!? I didn't see him make a clone! My sharingan is all seeing! I never saw him make a clone!"

"That's where you're wrong Madara. You didn't see it all because if you did you would have saw me in that tree over there."

"That's not possible your clone should have dispelled after the first hit!"

"Yes your right. A regular shadow clone would have, but not a blood clone made of demon chakra."

Madara just stood there in stunned silence. He didn't know what to do. This mere child had killed the second strongest person in the world only second to himself, with a modified shadow clone. Madara began to warp himself out of the battlefield.

"I will kill you in due time Uzumaki and then I will acquire the rinnegan!"

"Over my dead body!" Naruto shouted back

"Gladly..." Madara said just as he dissipated from existence.

Naruto walked over to Nagato's paper coffin and sealed the body in a sealing scroll. Naruto began to cry as he walked over to Sasuke. He couldn't bear the thought that it was over. He didn't want to kill his best friend... But it had to be done. After a few moments of sorrowfully weeping over Sasuke's body he steeled himself. He needed to get moving unless Nagato changed his mind and came back for Sasuke. He summoned a clone to grab Sasuke so he could carry Konan.

Naruto picked Konan up bridal style and headed back to the village, well what was left of it.

END FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

"Yeah sorry Sakura we will have to do it another time because all of the rookie 9 is needed in the hokage's' office in two hours. In fact I was just coming to see you so this was pretty convenient. Here's some storage scrolls, you will need to pack everything you will need for a month's trip."

"Thanks Naruto. What's the mission anyway for such a long trip?" Sakura asked

" I don't even know myself but some crazy stuff happened earlier today that the hokage will probably tell you about later on when were all together."

Sakura nodded her approval and she turned around to walk out, but Naruto stopped her.

"hey Sakura..." Naruto said as he leaned in closer and closer

Sakura began to blush thinking of what Naruto was about to do, "yes Naruto-kun?"

"Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to the ones I love" Naruto then kissed Sakura. Sakura dropped her storage scrolls and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to deepen the kiss. After a couple seconds without air Naruto pulled away from the kiss. Sakura was panting a little due to the hotness and lack of breath she now had. Sakura was completely speechless as she turned around and started walking to the door

"OK Sakura?" Naruto asked trying to reassure his statement from earlier

Sakura turned around to look at Naruto, a big smile on her face and said, "I will Naruto but after this you owe me a date, big time" Sakura winked at him and skipped down the steps and out of his apartment complex.

' **Well that was awfully nice of you'**

'Yeah well who said I did it just for her? I've been wanting to do that since the academy'

 **'She has a nice ass...'**

'Hehe yeah I know Kurama...I know'

Naruto then collected himself and went off to gather the rest of the rookie 9.

Naruto and the rookie nine were all assembled in front of the hokage's office. Naruto was talking to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and shikamaru, trying to give them some background information for whatever was going to go down in the next thirty minutes or so.

" Alright guys, some crazy shit has gone down apparently and hokage Jiji wants us to be totally prepared for war, so is everyone OK or no?"

Naruto got nods in return. " But what happened for you to be this stirred up Naruto-kun?" asked Ino

" Umm yeah about that, let's see... I guess it's cool if I tell you guys, anyways. I was having lunch with Hinata when I felt a surge in chakra in the forest of death and usually I wouldn't bother with it, but this one was huge. So when I did reach the location of the surge I found Madara, the true leader of the Akatsuki and kabuto. But kabuto looked extremely different he looked like a snake man really... but the weird thing is they were carrying a dead body and when I asked Kurama what it was he said he didn't know but that the body had been dead for a long time" Naruto took a deep breath. " So when I told the hokage he freaked out saying ," it finally happened" or something. So I can only assume the worst scenario which is the hokage knew beforehand that this is going to happen, and we're all going to die painfully slow deaths" Naruto sighed from relief of his long briefing

Ino decided that if there was any chance of getting with Naruto now was the time to do it. She jumped onto Naruto to give him a bone crushing hug. Hinata and Sakura glared at Ino knowing exactly what she was doing.

" Ummm Ino?..."

" Oh my god Naruto I'm so glad your okay! I would just die if anyone hurt my Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Ino trying to make her voice as seductive as possible. Everyone did a face palm at ino's sexual antics.

" Hehe er yersh inor thernks fer worriring abrt mer bert I cernt brerth..."

" oh I'm sorry Naruto..." Ino whispered into his ear, " if you want to come over to my place if you feel a little 'stressed' feel free to come over

" umm yeah ill make sure to do that" Naruto said blushing at what she was implying

" well that was awkward, I think that we can go in now if Ino wants to stop eye fucking Naruto" shikamaru said trying to sound as sarcastic as possible

"yes, lets" Sakura said directing her killer intent towards Ino

The nine of them all went into the office following Naruto, and to their surprise the hokage was fully garbed in his battle attire. The rookie 9 assembled in front of the hokage's desk awaiting their order statement.

"Did you tell them what has happened so far Naruto?" the elder asked

"Hia, hokage-sama I gave them a full briefing on everything we know so far."

"Good I fear we may not have much time left. We are in a complete state of danger, Madara has acquired the first hokage, hashirama senju's, body. I had one of my anbu check on the secret location he was buried at and it is confirmed." The ninja looked at him wide eyed with disbelief. "We have known for a long time exactly what madara's plan was and he required the body or even a few cells of hashirama's DNA to bring his plan into fruition. He is trying to bring the dead back to life. He wants to bring back all of the famous and evil ninja to bring down all the hidden villages. We had an informant tell us of his plans three months ago, until we lost contact with him completely We don't know exactly what is going to happen or when it will happen but we need to be prepared for when it does. I need you nine to help keep watch over the walls for now there are six quadrants to the wall so it would be most efficient to do rounds." The nine nodded their head in agreement. " if that is all then you are all dismissed, except for Naruto and Sakura, I need to speak with you two."

Everyone but Naruto and Sakura left the hokage's office contemplating their orders.

" what do you need Jiji?" Naruto asked nonchalantly

" well first I need you to stop calling me that...it undermines my authority" the hokage said in a whiney manor

" nooopppeeee"

The old man sighed. " well anyway I need you two to go on a short mission. I need you two to inform Garra who is now a Kage of the present circumstances and to prepare himself to the fullest. I have a scroll detailing all the information he will need. I need you to give this to him and make your way back here as soon as possible."

" is that all?" Naruto asked in a bored tone

" yes that is all do you have any problems with that?"

" hell yeah I do! I was hoping we could storm his hideout and sneak attack him! You know, stop him before he starts!"

" yes that would be a good plan but, do we even know where his hideout is?" Sakura asked trying to resolve the predicament

" unfortunately we don't Sakura, so it would be a complete waste of time to send ninja after him when we don't have the slightest of clues as to his whereabouts."

" I guess that makes sense... OK Jiji well leave for this mission as soon as possible. It should only take three days time to reach Kirigakure and back."

Naruto and Sakura exited the office, " alright Sakura, ready to go? "

" actually is it alright if I meet you in ten minutes? I need to go tell Hinata something."

" yeah just meet me at the north gate"

" thanks Naruto see you soon ". Sakura said as she skipped off

' huh I wonder what that was about' thought Naruto

The Kyubi chuckled at the situation,' hey kit...'

" yeah whatsup Kyubi?"

' your both going on a mission together correct?'

' ummm yeah what about it?'

'...alone...'

' I'm not sure I understand fox.'

The Kyubi laughed again ' don't worry about it kiddo'

' well alright then weirdo...' Naruto muttered to himself about dumb foxes and not making sense as he made his way to the village gates.

 **Meanwhile with Sakura…**

Sakura was on her way to hinata's house. She was determined to ask Hinata this question, because she had a lot riding on her answer. Sakura eventually made it to the Hyuga compound and knocked on the door.

Neji opened the door and said," hi Sakura is there something I can do for you?"

" Hia. Can you tell Hinata I'm here? I need to ask her something important."

" sure thing Sakura ill be right back with Hinata-sama"

Within a few moments Hinata came to the door. " hey Sakura what's up?"

" hey Hinata I need to ask you something. But in private "

" alright Sakura we can just go up to my room and talk"

Sakura and Hinata walked up the flight of stairs and into Hinata's room. Her room was very clean and organized. It had a really girly feel to it without it being too girly. Hinata sat on her bed and motioned for Sakura to come sit by her.

"So what is it you need to ask me Sakura?"

Sakura contemplated exactly what she was going to say the whole way over here, but couldn't decide on exactly how to go about it. She decided that she would not beat around the bush but just come out with it.

" let's…let's share Naruto!" Sakura shouted feeling really embarrassed.

Hinata coughed because of the sudden question. " ummm what do you mean share Naruto, Sakura!?"

"Exactly that. Instead of us fighting over him how about we just share him. It would be best to because then he wouldn't be torn between us, and I don't mind sharing with you if you don't. Sakura said as quickly possible. It was like ripping off a band aid she thought, best to rip it off quickly than slowly.

Hinata was blushing fiercely as Sakura gave her reasoning. " well I guess I'm okay with it... but I think Ino would want to share with us also so what would we do with her?

" well we can't let just any fan girl have our Naruto! But we'll let Naruto make that decision." Sakura was silent for a moment, "the whole reason I asked you is because Naruto and I are going on a mission to suna, and I know that you like him, I mean hell, everybody knows already. I just didn't want to steal him from you because I know exactly how you feel about him because I feel the same way."

by this time Hinata was almost in tears. " thanks so much Sakura, I means a lot the you cared to think about my feelings!" Hinata jumped on Sakura and gave her a bear hug.

" *cough* thanks hina- *cough* -ta but I can't breathe" Sakura said gasping for breath

Hinata eased her grip on Sakura looking up from Sakura's chest and into her eyes. " sorry Sakura I just got really emotional for a second..."

" it's alright Hinata like I said I know exactly how you feel"

Sakura suddenly burst into laughter. " if Naruto had been here he would have passed out from blood loss if he heard our agreement to share him"

Hinata giggled a little. " yeah I guess so huh."

"Hey Hinata I have to go because we're leaving for our mission now, so I'll see you in two days. When we get back we should tell naruto about our agreement."

" Hia Sakura-Chan" Hinata responded

"and Hinata" Sakura said as she was walking out of hinata's room, " I don't mind a steamy make out session every once and a while, just ask Ino" Sakura winked at Hinata and left the compound.

Sakura left a once again, tomato red Hinata.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto…**

Naruto was standing at the gate wondering what was going on with Sakura. It had been almost thirty minutes since she had first left and he was beginning to be worried. Naruto then smelled cherry blossoms in the air.

' hey Kyubi, do you smell that?'

 **' yuuup. I guess you picked up my nose with that little transformation a while back huh'**

'yeah I guess so' Naruto continued sniffing the air trying to find out which way the peculiar scent came from. And eventually Naruto spotted Sakura running towards him in the distance and after a moment waiting for Sakura she finally arrived at the north gate.

"hey Naruto-kun sorry to keep you waiting, me and Hinata had a very interesting conversation" she said walking up to Naruto.

" well we need to hurry up and get going Sakura it's already getting dark and we need to be back in two days tops. We're going to have to dead sprint through the trees if we want to get caught up. We'll set up camp when it gets to the point where we can't see." Naruto said, describing their route." alright do you have... every...thi...ng" Naruto moved closer to Sakura and began to sniff her.

" umm Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura said feeling a little uneasy that Naruto was sniffing he. ' does he think I smell?!' she thought to herself

All of a sudden it cliqued in Naruto's mind." oh so that's what that smell was!" Sakura looked a bit wary of what he was saying. " earlier I smelled cherry blossoms and lavender, and I was wondering where it came from. But there's another scent that I can't really describe... its..."

 **' hormones kit... hahaha'**

Naruto blushed and laughed a little. "well what is it Naruto?" Sakura asked a little irate

" you smell really nice that's all." Naruto said trying to get away from the subject.

Sakura sighed with relief, " oh, thanks Naruto"

" well I guess we should get going then huh?"

Naruto took off into the surrounding Konoha forest with Sakura in tow. They leapt from tree to tree at a moderate pace, in order to make to suna as quickly as possible. If they kept their current stride without stopping then they should be able to make it there in two days instead of the usual three. That means no detours no stopping and no sleeping. This would be hard for any other shinobi except for Naruto, due to his ungodly endurance. Naruto had made sure to bring a few soldier pills for Sakura just in case.

"Hey Sakura, since were making a straight shot to suna, I brought a few soldier pills with me in case you want one, just tell me okay"

"Got it. I should be fine; I did train with tsunade after all."

Naruto nodded and increased his pace a little pulling somewhat ahead of Sakura.

"Naruto I'm worried. I've never seen the hokage so worked up before. He seemed to know exactly what was going on but wouldn't give us any details about it. Doesn't that unnerve you?"

"Yeah, I've been talking to Kurama about it, trying to figure out just what's going on. He is almost as clueless as us right about now as well so honestly we can only guess at this point." Naruto looked as if he was in deep thought.

"So far we do know that Madara and a guy, who looked like kabuto, were carrying a dead body which seemed to be extremely old, and originating from Konoha. What we don't know is why they were carrying the dead body or what they plan to do with it."

"So what you are saying is we basically have no idea what's going on…" sakura stated as sarcastically as possible

"Exactly."

Sakura face palmed and increased her pace to catch up with Naruto. The trek to suna was relatively uneventful aside from Naruto stopping because he felt as if something was wrong.

Eventually nightfall hit and the duo had reached suna borders. The scenery had changed from a lush green forest with a sea of trees into a gradually more drab plain of grass and sand. The air was thick with moisture as it was getting foggy.

"Be on guard sakura, this doesn't feel right. We should have seen a few suna guards by now. I'm feeling pretty uneasy about this whole thing. Nothing is making much sense, so we need to find out what the hell is going on."

"Yeah I'm getting that too. Naruto…?"

"Whatsup? Something wrong?"

"No it's just…well…I think we should camp out here for the night. We can push twice as hard early morning to make it there on time, but I don't feel right going in there when it so dark."

Dark was an understatement. It was almost pitch black in the desert due to the waning moon.

"Actually that sounds like a pretty good idea I'm sort of hungry at the moment."

After the consensus was made, the pair walked to the forest line to keep out of immediate sight of any possible threats. Naruto reached into his pack and grabbed his futon, laid it on the ground and pulled out a package of instant ramen.

"Really Naruto? You couldn't have chosen something other than ramen? How the hell are you supposed to eat that on a travelling mission?!"

"Easy, there's a stream nearby and I know a few simple fire techniques"

Sakura scoffed. "Whatever"

Sakura, taking a much simpler approach, pulled out a package of onigiri. The meal went on in silence as was normal for the two man team. When they finished sakura realized that she hadn't bring a futon.

"um… Naruto, can we share your futon I sort of didn't bring one considering we were going for a straight shot two day mission." Sakura was blushing a little but she made sure not to let Naruto see it.

"It's kind of small but if you don't mind that then sure thing" giving his trademark grin.

The night wore on, with the temperature slowly dropping. Sakura had been holding in what she needed to tell Naruto all day. She knew the outcome of what she would ask him, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. She gathered her courage and just decided to come out with it.

" Naruto, I have a question."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Oh sorry I was thinking of something, what is it sakura?"

"…"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course sakura how could I not love you?"

"That's not what I mean Naruto, I mean…how do I put this… not in the teammate bond, but the dating kind of way."

"That's not what I meant either, neither of those really describe my feeling accurately anyway."

Sakura immediately felt dejected and embarrassed.

"Oh forget it Naruto! forget I said anything" she said tearing up.

"The type of love I feel for you sakura isn't just a simple bond sakura. i want to be with you for as long as I live, and if I could find a way to make it forever, then I will."

She was a bit taken aback by his response.

"So do you feel the same way?"

Sakura, not wanting to ruin the moment, didn't say anything. She turned around and kissed him. A deep burning kiss that lit her stomach on fire.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So where does this take us from here?" sakura asked still a little flustered.

"I'd say were dating."

"What about Hinata?"

"I do love her, but I couldn't ever see my life without you in it. You captured my heart first, so I guess she will just have to let me go."

"Perfect. I mean perfect that you feel that way, not that Hinata can't have you."

"Ehe well that's kind of mean sakura don't gloat me in front of her!"

"No! Shit that came out wrong!" okay so I talked to Hinata because everyone knows how much she loves you at this point. And we decided to share you."

"WHAT?" Naruto turned a bright red rivaling only Hinata.

"Yeah if you would like, me AND Hinata would like to share you."

"I'm honestly not even sure what to say…are you sure sakura? Won't you be jealous?"

"Well with anyone else I think I would be, but I think that we could definitely make this work with Hinata. So what do you think? Should we?"

"And you say you have talked to Hinata about this?"

"Yup."

"Then I would love nothing more than to be able to be with both of the most beautiful women in the world."

Sakura smiled, all of this had turned out so wonderfully. With the pair being tired from the long journey so far, they cuddled together and fell asleep under the cloud covered stars.

…

{The next morning}

Naruto stretched his limbs and yawned like a bear as the light slowly filtered into his groggy eyes. As he sat up and walked out of the tent he saw sakura waking up from his movement.

"well good morning gorgeous"

"It's way too early for this naruto can't we sleep a little longer"

Naruto highly agreed with sakuras statement, and as he was contemplating whether or not that was a good idea, he got an eerie feeling. its very early in the morning in a forested area, the birds should be singing and he should be able to see at least a few forest rodents in the distance, but this wasn't the case.

' **You're getting it too eh kit? it's like everything is hiding'**

"I dont think thats much of a good idea sakura-chan, i'm getting a really bad feeling, so were going to need to book it to our objective before shit hits the fan...hard"

"what's going on? do you sense something in the distance or have a bad gut feeling?" asked sakura

"The exact opposite, i don't sense anything at all. its just weird...like everything's hiding from something."

With that naruto sealed all of his equipment in a hurry, making sure to grab everything including a food pill in the process.

"Okay Hime, we need to do top speed until we get to suna, but that puts us at risk of detection from enemies or whatever the fuck is causing everything to fear for its life, so i'm going to go into sage mode so i can atleast watch our backs. if you have any trouble just yell at me okay"

"hia"

"Alright then let's take off"

{Several Hours Later}

The pair had been running for several hours at this point, and while they had hit the border of suna already, they were still a good few hours outside of suna walls. Sakura had begun to tire out, even after the three soldier pills she had taken already, and naruto had taken notice.

"Hey sakura-chan, if you need to rest we can stop for a break, i'm a little hungry anyway" naruto said, slightly winded from the expenditure.

"sound...gh..ood to me...naruto"

naruto had sat down and summoned some food packs and water out of his storage scroll and began to slowly eat his food.

"whats up naruto you're looking a little flustered over there?" Sakura asked the contorted faced blonde

"well it's just a little weird, i know this is the desert and all, but i haven't felt a single spec of life other than the local fauna...and its been like this since we left leaf gates. i really can't shake this feeling and i'm just trying to piece it together"

Sakura looked confused at what he meant. this was suna desert, of course there wasn't much in terms of life out here, this stretch of land is literally known for being devoid of life.

"But this is the desert naruto of course there's nothing out here"

"Yeah in terms of people, silly. The deserts teeming with life. snakes, scorpions, crabs, even a lot of small rodents. but i can't sense anything at all"

sakura jumped up from her spot on the sand and drew a kunai out of her holster

"What about them naruto?! Can you sense them?"

The blonde genin was confused as to what she meant until he turned around and saw three people far off in the distance, slowly walking towards their vicinity.

"Well that's fucking weird… i should've felt them coming from a mile away. This is weird Saku-chan, stay on high alert and don't drop your guard for anything."

It had only taken a few moments before the three figures that were approaching had become visible in detail. They were disfigured and emaciated, to the point where they were missing limbs and skin, and what skin they did have was gray and shallow with bones protruding. From what the ninja could tell, one was even missing his arms.

"N-n-naruto? what the fuck is going on here, those guys look like they've been murdered twice over…?"

"i have no idea but let's wait this out to see what they're go….."

Before naruto could finish sakura called out to the three entities in the distance.

"Hello?! Are you guys okay?!

"Sakura! What the hell don't draw their att-"

With that a piercing screech resounded in the air, and the three figures sprinted towards the duo.

 **Alright guys, that's it for the first chapter, now i'm not saying i'm going to dedicate entire hours to this project. i'm a terrible writer, and i also have a lot of other responsibilities so i'm really only ever going to write when i'm in the mood. thankfully that mood has been growing lately so hopefully you guys will get a new chapter soon. BUT i also like reviews so if you guys review that will incentivise me to write more chapters.**

 **Yours in eternity,**

 **The New Worlds God**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, what is up! I really didn't expect to start working on this so soon really. I figured i wouldn't get any views or any attention from this story due to its poorly written contents, mediocre half-baked story and overall suckiness of it, but i got one really nice review from someone and the traffic graph says a lot of people are reading so you know what….fuck it let's do this! I plan on trying to keep the chapters around 9 to 10,000 words, just so i can have a nice even chapter progression, but that is rather difficult so please forgive me if you guys get a chapter that a little too short, or like, ingloriously long. BUT for this chapter i'm going to keep it short because i want to focus on some side stories to further the background plot of the overall arc.**

 **Shout out to Sinedd622 for the amazing review :D**

"N-n-naruto? what the fuck is going on here, those guys look like they've been murdered twice over…?"

"i have no idea but let's wait this out to see what they're go….."

Before naruto could finish sakura called out to the three entities in the distance.

"Hello?! Are you guys okay?!

"Sakura! What the hell don't draw their att-"

With that a piercing screech resounded in the air, and the three figures sprinted towards the duo.

Sakura stood there paralyzed with fear as the creatures drew closer. Naruto launched four shuriken, aiming with deadly precision for the neck, chest, and abdomen of the three. He hit his mark on the closest one spot on, only to have it tumble forward and get back up, following his three companions. It had only been 20 seconds and the figures had already closed the distance to only 30 metres.

"Fuck! Sakura we need to dispatch these guys, they don't seem friendly and i can't get a read on them!" Naruto yelled

Naruto got no response in return. As he looked back, all he could see was sakura standing there looking like she just had the fear of kami put in her.

"Shit, We can't be doing this right now love!"

Naruto Grabbed sakura by the waist and jumped back as far as he could, and when he set sakura down, she slumped on her knees and continued to stare at the oncoming creatures. Naruto realizing that he didn't have time to deal with this, put his right hand over the metal plate with a seal over top of it and summoned his famed weapon: The white fox. A beautifully ornate, but deadly looking staff. The surface of the staff had a black as night matte coating, while the tips of the 8 foot staff were white. The white etchings of two foxes up and down the staff made the details and ornamentary of it pop against the matte black surface.

Naruto had dropped down low to the ground in one of his signature fighting stances, letting the three figures run closer and closer to the duo.

"Alright Fuckers, Let's see what you can do" He said with a hint of enjoyment in his voice

With the closest creature being only a few feet out naruto dropped to the ground and spun his body and subsequently his staff in a circular motion, and with it, gusts of slicing wind escaped the blade, cutting off the feet of all three figures. Naruto was happy with the results, but not even a moment later the three figures had begun ferociously crawling towards him.

"God this is creepy! Why don't you guys stay down!" he swiped down with his staff cutting off the arms of one of the entities. It was stopped in its tracks, wiggling in the sand without limbs.

"Well at least that seems to work in keeping you fuckers down, but any normal person would be writhing in agony right now...what the fuck are you guys?"

Not getting any response from the figures, naruto dispatched the other two in a similar manner, making sure to keep his distance.

'Hey kurama, what's the deal with these guys? It smells like i just walked into orochi-teme's hideout again.'

' **I don't really know what to make of it kit, i can only gather that these things are dead. It smells exactly like dead flesh, and the fact that you can't sense them in sage mode only confirms that theory'**

"What the literal fuck is going on dude. Is this what the hokage was worried about happening?"

Naruto bagan walking towards sakura. She looked as if she had stared death into its eyes. He knelt down in front of her and called her name a couple times to see if that would snap her out of it. When that didn't work, he kissed her, hoping that would work, but to no avail.

"Alright let's hope you're not pissed off at me for this one…" He said as he slapped sakura. Not too hard but definitely hard enough to leave a mark.

"FUCK! Naruto that hurt!" She yelled as she punched him in the face, knocking him a few feet back.

"Sorry saku-chan, but you were out of it and we need to get a move on hehe"

"Naruto, those things are fucking scary. They're dead, but they're moving so intensely l don't know what happened to them, but they're most definitely human.

"You can tell that just by looking at them saku-chan?"

"Of course! I didn't study under tsunade for no reason" she said with a half smirk

Sakura walked over to one of the de-limbed bodies to give it a once over. The figure looked like a corpse, but it was still moving like it was frenzied. it s eyes were sunken and grayed over, its flesh as translucent and grey as could be, with various patches and tears displaying muscle and tendons underneath. The blood oozing from the creatures wounds and skin was black and grimey as if there was a deep infection running through the body. The creature was wearing a sand village headband, indicating that it was definitely from this area.

The sight was almost to much to bear, that coupled with the smell of dead flesh made sakura profusely dry heave.

"Are you alright sakura?"

"Yeah, this is just a lot to take in, these bodies are so emaciated and its as if they've been dead for weeks. I don't know what happened to them but it doesn't look good. I can't say for sure what's affecting these guys until i study them but for now let's do our best to stay as far away as possible. Now that the initial shock is over i'm sure I wont choke again so we should head out as soon as possible."

"Gotcha." With a look of determination, the duo proceeded to sprint towards Suna's walls, intent on getting to the kazekage.

The pair travelled forward for another hour before they began to see the walls in the distance, but the lower walls seem to be covered with people standing at the gate.

"Hey sakura, you seeing what i'm seeing?"

"Yeah, and something tells me that those are the same things that we encountered earlier...the gates are closed so we know that they're in a state of emergency."

"Hmmm, looks like were going to have to make this quick then huh?"

"What does that mean naruto?"

Before sakura even got to finish her question, naruto had whipped out a kunai and tossed it directly towards the kazekages main tower.

"Huh?" Sakura gave naruto a quizzical look

Naruto threw her a side smirk and scooped sakura up in his arms bridal style, and next thing sakura realized, they were busting through the glass of the kazekage tower with a very surprised gaara staring at them.

"Lord Kazekage are you alright!" Shouted six guards in unison appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

Gaara gave a look at his would be intruders and smirked. "At ease, that won't be necessary"

"Holy shit naruto what was that?" Sakura yelled

Naruto was panting heavily on the ground, "i-its...my new.. Technique….i've been working on"

"Well this is a nice surprise naruto, although expected as it is with what's going on. I've already sent my messengers to kiri and konoha"

Naruto had just about caught his breath. "Whoo! Now that's a workout there!"

"So is this the new skill you were bragging about earlier?" Asked gaara

"Mostly yeah, i've been working on it a lot lately, and i've improved upon it drastically, but i haven't implemented the new seal in the kunia yet so that iteration of the seal drains me a lot."

"What technique is that anyway naruto?" Sakura asked quizzically

"Well my father called it the flying thunder god, but i've taken to calling it Hiraishin, it basically allows me to put a seal on anything and instantaneously teleport to the location of that seal"

"Fuck" Sakura said quietly

"Hehe Yeah it's kinda cool, but it takes up quite a bit of chakra so it's hard to keep doing in unison, I can do it about seven times in quick succession or once every ten seconds"

"Well that's rather impressive naruto, you seem to get stronger everytime i see you. Well onto other news, would you happen to have any idea as to what these things are that are attacking my village?"

Naruto recalled all the details leading to the current events, sparing no details, and also giving him sakura's initial analysis of the creatures.

"Well it seems we have our work cut out for us." gaara stated, "I can perhaps shed a little light on the situation at hand. Early this morning, we got complaints of a riot on one of our lower income section of the village, when soldiers were dispatched the reports that i received were that the soldiers had joined in the rioting. I was highly skeptical myself so when i went to investigate, they were just about everywhere. A few others and myself tried to fight them off, but for every soldier that fell, it added another one to their ranks. The soldiers who were attacked were either eaten beyond recognition, or only partially devoured and got right back up just to attack his fellow comrades. I eventually settled for walling off the section of the city as best i could with my sand walls. And here we are, running damage control on the rest of the population."

"Well shit, this all only happened a few hours after madara ran off with that body. Are there any special instructions you want us to return to the hokage with?"

Gaara paused for a moment, "Give her this."

Gaara handed naruto what looked like a black rectangle with a stick coming out of it.

"We've been doing a little bit of R&D development here in suna, and our intelligence corp came up with this little device. Add a little bit of chakra to it and you can communicate over vast distances with another person over the same line. I hate to ask for reinforcements especially if your village is under the same duress as mine. I think we might consider merging borders to be the best option until we can figure this out."

"Well that sounds like a plan, ga-san. I'm going to leave a blood clone here for you to help out with crowd control, and if anything really bad happens i'll be the first to know."

Gaara gave a confused look when naruto mentioned the blood clones, but brushed it aside and bowed to naruto. "Thank you naruto, you always seem to show up where you're needed most"

"Oh stop gaara, what are best friends for! I'm the one who should be bowing to you, you're the kage after all hehe"

Naruto and sakura took their leave, heading down the main hallway of the kazekage's tower.

{Back In Konoha}

Konan, Along with hinata, kiba, and lee were gathered in the hokage's office. The hokage stood wistfully staring out of the big glass double window of his office, the team of reconnaissance ninja awaiting his orders.

Sarutobi sighed, "You know i really thought this was over and done with. I've happily given the seat of hokage up twice, all for my successors to die protecting this 's not a day that goes by where i wish i could have taken both of their places. And here we are again, in the same type of emergency situation like back then. I'm getting too old to protect this village now. I've already passed the will of fire to your generation in hopes that this world becomes a better one." Sarutobi waved his hand to one of his hidden guards. "Fetch me hatake, there's some business we need to attend to."

A guard immediately appeared out of nowhere and hopped out of the window. "Now, as for you three, you guys are going to be my eyes and ears to the world outside and inside these walls. I understand you have an ability to communicate with your paper over very long distances konan?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, all you need is a piece of chakra infused paper" Konan dutifully replied.

"Good. there's a report of some disturbances over near the west wall, i want you four to scout the area, once done and reported, i want you to visit each clan compound, giving them this sealed scroll. Is the mission understood?"

The three gave a "Hia Hokage-sama: In unison.

"Alright then. Depart at once." with that the four ninja shinshined out of the hokage's office.

The Old man went back to staring out of his window, his thoughts roaming back to the events of the past. Minato's death at the hands of madara. Tsunade's death at the hands of pein. He took an extended drag of his pipe as he pondered just how all of this could happen. Tsunade was like a daughter to him, and he felt as if it should be him in that casket and not her. Tsunade had given her life protecting the walls of this village when pein attacked, and she was now lost forever.

{With akame group 2}

Konan took front as the team of ninja jumped from rooftop to rooftop, quickly making their way to the west wall of konoha.

"I'm getting a really bad smell about 200 metres ahead of us, directly behind the gate konan-senpai!"

"Okay, hinata, see what you can spot where kiba said, lee, be ready to engage or defend" konan stated

As the group approached the top of the village wall, they could see a group of ninja, patching up damage done to the inside of the walls structure. There were a plethora of ninja running around, brining building materials back and forth along with a few other ninja being carried back behind to safety. As konan dropped down, an injured guard walked by her.

"Hey Kusaku, are you okay?" she asked the injured ninja

"Hey Konan, i couldn't think of a better face to see right now. I'm okay, just a little banged up. One of those things put a pretty big gash in my leg."

"good , i'm glad you're okay. But that raises the question as to why you're covered in blood…"

"Heh, it's not mine, or any of our guys. Those creatures out there look like people, but they are some pretty voracious motherfuckers. They can take as many hits as we can dish out and keep on coming. A couple of us are somewhat injured but nothing we won't recover from. We could definitely use some help covering up these breaks in the wall from the skirmish though."

"I might be of some help then" konan released a torrent of paper, flying at the village wall, covering the biggest patches.

The group of soldiers all looked at konan, grateful for her finishing the task at hand. All but a few thanked her and went about tending to the wounded.

"Hey konan! These things look human, but smell like straight death. Whatever they are they were definitely human once" kiba said dropping down to the village floor

"I'll need to relay this information to the hokage, he's going to want to know what's going on." Konan said, forming the hand sign for dragon.

"Okay, well help these guys make it to the infirmary." kiba said

Kiba and lee were carrying the injured soldiers, when one of them dropped to their knees, almost screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Hey mako! Are you okay man?! What's wrong?" yelled kiba.

Mako continued to scream until it became gurgling, as he vomited black bile and blood onto the dirt ground. Kiba bent down, face to face with mako, getting quite a bit of the blood and bile on his jacket and gear.

"MAKO? Konan, something is wrong! Mako looks pretty fucked up right now!"

"One moment kiba, i have to finish the jutsu"

Mako laid still, sitting in the same position he was in before, but deathly quiet. Kiba got closer to mako, wondering if his vomiting fit was over. A quiet suppressed sigh escaped makos lips as his eyes opened and his skin took on a sickly pale hue to it.

"Mako man, say something"

Mako grabbed kibas collar, slowly bringing him closer to his face. He slowly opened his mouth wide, and when kiba was close enough, he took a huge bite out of kiba's neck. Kibe tried to scream, but mako's teeth had ripped a massive chunk out of his throat, causing kiba to drop to the ground, a pool of blood slowly collecting underneath him.

Konan had heard the thud of kiba hitting the ground, and turning around facing the duo, she found a sight she couldn't bear to see. She tried to look away, but mako getting up and crawling over top of kibas body urged her to take action. She formed a paper shuriken and sent it flying through the heart of mako, but to her surprise it only hesitated, and went right back to mauling kiba. Konan could hear yelling coming from behind her, and just as quickly she saw a flash of black and orange next to her. With a resounding squish that could be heard the next few blocks away, lee had ax kicked directly downward onto makos head, caving his skull in and leaving a calf shaped indentation in makos head.

"Lee! Get back from it! It seems to be regenerative to physical damage or just plain unstoppable"

But as lee jumped back behind konan, the body ceased moving and slumped onto the ground. Konan prepared a few paper shuriken as she slowly advanced onto the bodies of mako and kiba, making sure to keep an eye out for lee and hinata. As konan approached the bodies, she nudged mako off of kiba, flipping him over to view his face. His eyes were grayed over, and his skin was sickly pale, with dark spots of grey sitting beneath his skin. As she was examining makos body, she heard a very light and subtle exhale of breath coming from kiba. She rushed over to him, picking him up and turning him over. Kibas eyes has the same, grey, glazed over look makos had, and if konan didn't know any better it looked like the color was draining from his skin.

"Kiba! Kiba are you okay!? Hinata, we need your medic skills over here NOW!"

Hinata ran to konan lee and kiba, seeing that kiba and mako were either bleeding out fast or already dead. Hinata knew she couldn't do anything to save them with her limited medical knowledge, and doubted whether even sakura could do much for them.

Kiba reached out his arm to grab for konan, and when kiba opened his mouth konan threw him into the closest wall and jumped back. Sensing lee and hinatas shock, spoke up so they could hear her over the sounds of construction and yelling.

"I have to assume that whatever did that to kiba is able to make others into creatures like itself, and when kiba grabbed me, there was way too much strength in that grab for someone who just lost that much blood. Stay on guard, even though he's your friend. This must be why the hokage was so fearful, this is an extremely dangerous situation."

As konan was explaining to the duo, kiba had stumbled onto his feet, and began charging towards the pair, his gait like that of someone with epilepsy. His foot was broken and twisted at an odd angle, causing him to step directly on his ankle when walking. Konan threw the paper shuriken she had prepared earlier through kibas chest. This only caused him to stumble backwards and trip. But to konan's summation, he continued to try and get back up. Forming a long blade of paper, she decided to take a different approach to dispatching the hostile kiba. Running up to his shambling form, kiba reached out to her, but konan with a swift flick of her wrist, sliced through the bone, and the slim amount of flesh holding kibas head on his shoulders. Kiba's head rolled onto the ground, while his body quit moving and dropped to the ground like a rock. Behind konan she could hear sounds of vomiting behind her. Although she had seen much worse than this, it still made her sick to her stomach. She had not been in konoha for a very long time, but for the duration she had been there she made some good friends, including that of her special squad Akame, a squad dedicated to solely handling S rank Political missions where strength and technical knowledge were a necessary asst to the mission. She really liked kiba, his warm personality and casual manner had always brightened her mood when the missions had become burdensome and arduous. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks, but her stone face still stood unwavering.

"Hinata, grab kibas body and take him to the hospital, we need to report this to the hokage so he can inform others on how to dispatch these…..things. Lee, continue to help fix the damage and protect the others."

With that team akame split their paths to continue their mission.

 **Alright guys, please review and follow! That's about the only way to get me motivated enough**

 **Yours in eternity**

 **TheNewWorldsGod**


End file.
